


Day 2 Reunion

by oopsthisisqueertoo



Series: Bokuroo Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2018, Cuddles, Idiots, M/M, Pining, Reunion, Things are heating up, bokuroo - Freeform, prerelationship, third gym shennagians, this is mostly meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsthisisqueertoo/pseuds/oopsthisisqueertoo
Summary: “Ohhh.” A slight sparkle returns to Bokuto’s eyes and he leans forward a little. “What is your type then?”Oh. I don’t know. Japanese male. Around 6’1”. Eyes like yellow sapphires. Ridiculous hair. Loud. Known to hoot like an owl on occasion. Beefy as hell. Terrible taste in movies. Probably the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. Volleyball obsessed. Goes by the name of Bokuto Koutarou. Nothing too specific. You know. I like to keep my options open. Keep it caus’ and all.“Hm.” Kuroo stalled.Bokuroo Week 2018Kuroo is FINALLY going to get to see Bokuto again. It's been a year. Kuroo's gonna barf.





	Day 2 Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Ksdkfasdjfks
> 
> Hi. Fair maiden.

Kuroo couldn’t believe it had been a whole year since he’d last seen Bokuto.

An. Entire Fucking. Year.

Eight of those twelve months Kuroo and Bokuto had tried to make plans to see each other, but they kept falling through somehow. If Bokuto wasn’t so straight forward and eager, Kuroo would’ve thought that Bokuto was blowing him off big time. But Bokuto couldn’t keep a secret to save his soul. It was impossible. Plus, he really wasn’t that sort of dude. He liked everyone. He was pure. Kind of like a puppy.

And maybe a little crazy. But, hey. Kuroo liked crazy. It kept things interesting at least.

But finally. FINALLY. He was going to get to see Bokuto again. It was training camp time again. Kuroo couldn’t believe that it took that fucking long to meet up. It was unreal. They both lived in Tokyo. Yeah, Tokyo was big and it could be a hassle go across it if you didn’t drive, but damn. Tokyo wasn’t that big. Not a year apart far. Especially not when the trains were so convenient.

But, also, damn. Kuroo was. Scared?

Anxious. Nervous. Sweating. About to puke. Nervously tugging at his hair. Worried he wasn’t looking his best. Seconds away from running back to the bathroom and doing unspeakable things.

_What if I’ve spent the last year pining for my bro and I see him again and it’s not the same? What if I’ve been flirting with him all this time and it’s weird? What if I get too excited and run up to Bokuto the second I see him and in a fit of passion kiss him straight on the mouth in front of everyone?_

All problems, to be sure. Kuroo picked at the skin around his fingers, which may or may not have been bleeding already. His stomach was absolutely rolling. He didn’t think he’d be able to play with it like that, much less lead his team in warm ups.

“Why are you so nervous?” Kenma’s voice came wafting over from behind Kuroo.

“Agh!” Kuroo squealed and jumped around. “Don’t sneak up on me like that! I almost shit myself!”

Kenma let out a snort, but waited for an answer to his original question.

“Uh.” Kuroo ran his hand through his hair. “I dunno. I just. What if it’s weird? What if we don’t get along when we’re face to face again?”

_What if I barf on him? What if mess up? What if I creep him out?_

The list kept running in Kuroo’s head. Really, it’d keep running until Bokuto arrived or the end of time. Whichever came first.

Before Kenma could offer any sage words of advice, though, a sound that could only be described as a person hooting loudly was echoing through the gym.

“Looks like we’ll find out soon enough.” Kenma mumbled.

The two turned to the source of noise finding Fukurodani walking in, Bokuto leading them with Akaashi just behind him. Kuroo controlled his face enough to give his usual meaningless, casual smirk before starting to slowly walk towards Fukurodani.

The instant Bokuto saw Kuroo he immediately dashed over, wrapped his arms around Kuroo, picked him up (even though Kuroo is taller now), and spun around yelling “Brooooooo!”.

Kuroo couldn’t help but to laugh. It was such a Bokuto response. He really should’ve expected it.

When Bokuto finally put Kuroo down, Kuroo proceeded to wrap his arm around Bokuto’s shoulder and give Bokuto a big grin.

“Glad to see you’ve finally made it, brosowski.”

“Broship. You know I wouldn’t miss this for the world. You and volleyball? Be still, my heart.” He draped his hand daintily over his forehead and looked dreamily to the sky.

Akaashi cleared his breath from behind them. “It’s nice to see you again, Kenma. Kuroo-san. Our coach wants you to lead warm-ups, Bokuto-san. You two can catch up later.”

“Awww.” Bokuto whined, deflating.

“Don’t worry, bro. After Nekoma kicks your ass, we can practice more after official practice in the third gym.”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Sounds great, bro!                                                                                                    

Satisfied, Bokuto let Akaashi lead him back to where the team was waiting with perplexed and possibly irritated looks. Kuroo gave a little wave and watched them until he felt Kenma tugging on his shirt.

“Stop eye-fucking him in the middle of the gym.”

“Hey! I was not!”

Kuroo was just admiring Bokuto’s back and trying to commit to memory what Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him felt like and mapping the exact color and patterns of his eyes.

_Shit. I’m in love._

**. . .**

After practice couldn’t come soon enough. Even though Nekoma lost both games to Fukurodani and Kuroo was going to have to listen to Bokuto gloat over it, Kuroo still couldn’t wait for third gym time.

And, he’d tried, _tried_ to convince Kenma to come, but he firmly declined every time and threatened to unveil various secrets of Kuroo’s that Kuroo wanted to remain secrets.

So Kuroo had to go to the third gym alone and wait.

He was practicing serves when he heard Bokuto coming. Yes, heard, because you always hear Bokuto before you see him. Kuroo looked to the door to see Bokuto come in.

Followed by Akaashi.

_Dammit. So much for alone time._

“Bro! Finally” Bokuto is yelling. “We can be together again! It’s been eighty-four years!”

Kuroo’s heart does this weird summersault thing. He tries to brush it off and smile, but, holy fuck, Bokuto is smiling directly at him and, dear god, that shit is blinding. How has Akaashi not gone blind yet? And, holy hell, Kuroo envies Akaashi so much right now. He wishes he could see that smile every damn day.

_You could if you put a ring on it._

A nasty little voice tells him from the back of his head.

_Thanks brain. Cause it’s not weird enough already. Now I have to live knowing I considered marrying my bro who definitely thinks of me only as a bro. Thanks. Asshole._

“No Kenma?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side, much like the owl he was.

Internally, Kuroo is biting his fist and crying because he can’t stare directly into the cute without combusting.

_Why is he so cute?_

“Nah. Kenma barely finishes regular practice. The only way I’d get him here is if I bribed him with a new game or twelve.”

“Aw!” Bokuto is whining again. “I wanted to play two-on-two!”

“Hm. Why don’t we just goof off for a bit then? We haven’t seen each other for a year. What’s up with you two?”

The three of them ended up sitting in a circle and talking. Well, Bokuto and Kuroo ended up doing most of the talking. Akaashi seemed satisfied to sit there and listen or try to sleep.

Kuroo loved listening, and watching, because it was a show too, for Bokuto to talk. He was especially expressive in tone, facial expression, and entire body language. He was always flinging hands and arms one way or another. His eyes would light up and his voice would reach impossibly loud decibels when he spoke. Kuroo had to consciously tear his eyes from Bokuto every so often so it wouldn’t be too obvious how entranced he was.

Cause Japanese people don’t stare like that. It’s too obvious if he has direct eye contact with Bokuto for too long. Maybe he needs to start timing it? What’s a safe amount?

But then there’s Bokuto.

Bokuto also seems to be staring at Kuroo. And by seemed, Bokuto was most certainly starting at Kuroo. The only time he took his eyes off Kuroo was to blink or look at Akaashi on the rare occasion he spoke.

Bokuto’s body also seemed to inch closer and closer the longer they talked. When they’d sat down, there’d been several inches between Kuroo and Bokuto, but now, now their knees were so close Kuroo could feel the heat radiating off Bokuto’s body.

_Is. Is he flirting?_

Kuroo bit his lip at the thought and tried to train his face so the whole world wouldn’t be able to tell that he was thinking things he shouldn’t be.

“Well.” Akaashi stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his shorts. “I’m going to dinner now. Don’t stay too long or you’ll miss it.”

“Haaii!” Bokuto called back to Akaashi as he was walking off, making no move to get up.

_Guess. We’re staying?_

Kuroo’s eyes watched Akaashi leave the gym.

“Bro.”

Kuroo snapped his head back to Bokuto who had a weird look on his face now.

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Were you just checking out Akaashi? He’s single, you know.” Bokuto’s voice was quieter now. No flailing arms, but wrapped stiffly around Bokuto’s legs which were now pulled to his chest. No sparkle in his eyes. Only copper mirrors taking Kuroo in.

“Nah, bro. Just tired. Akaashi’s not really my type.”

_Why would I check Akaashi out when I’d like to throw you down and bone you right here?_

“Ohhh.” A slight sparkle returns to Bokuto’s eyes and he leans forward a little. “What is your type then?”

_Oh. I don’t know. Japanese male. Around 6’1”. Eyes like yellow sapphires. Ridiculous hair. Loud. Known to hoot like an owl on occasion. Beefy as hell. Terrible taste in movies. Probably the most attractive person I’ve ever seen. Volleyball obsessed. Goes by the name of Bokuto Koutarou. Nothing too specific. You know. I like to keep my options open. Keep it caus’ and all._

“Hm.” Kuroo stalled.

_Type. Type. Type. Type. Type. What can I say that’s general, but still true? Flirt? Don’t flirt?_

“Men?” Kuroo cocked his head and smiled. “I dunno, man. I never really thought too much about it. I’m not sure I have a type.”

_Yes, I do. Just look in a mirror. The person you’d see in it is a winner._

“Really?” Bokuto pouted.

“Really, really.” Kuroo purred. “What about you? I don’t even know your sexual orientation.”

“Oh!” Bokuto squeaked and moved slightly closer to Kuroo again. “I’m gay. As for type-“ Bokuto hummed for a moment in thought, “tall, handsome, and smart”.

“Bro.” Kuroo daintily hovered his hand over his chest. “I’m right here.”

_Shit. Fuck. What did I just say?_

Kuroo wanted to vomit.

His urge to vomit increased tenfold when he could see a light dusting of pink on the tips of Bokuto’s ears.

Bokuto didn’t respond immediately. He was staring at Kuroo. Maybe thinking. Kuroo was too busy trying not to barf to pay too much attention.

“Bokutooo!” A girl called from the door. One of Fukurodani’s managers. “You either eat now or you don’t get food tonight!”

“Ah!” Bokuto jumped up. “Coming!” He extended a hand to Kuroo, who took it.

They didn’t talk on the way to the dining hall. When they go there, they parted with a simple “see you tomorrow, bro” and went to sit with their respective teams.

_Shit. I fucked up._

**. . .**

It didn’t get brought up again during training camp. Kuroo wasn’t sure if Bokuto had thought it was a joke, brushed it off, or because they hadn’t really been alone again since then. Bokuto acted the same as he had though. After a few days of constant anxiety, Kuroo let it go.

Barely.

By the time they went back home, it was still in the back of Kuroo’s mind.

_What was Bokuto thinking? Usually he always has some sort of quick reply, but he didn’t. He held back. He had something to say. Dammit. Bokuto never holds back. What. The. Hell. Could it have been?_

Kuroo made note to send Bokuto something extra cool the next time he sent flowers to Bokuto.

**. . .**

Despite Kuroo’s constant ruminating, he and Bokuto had finally managed to arrange a time to hang out.

A Friday night.

Date night.

Or at least it would be. If they were dating. If they weren’t students and had more free time than just the weekend.

Whatever. Kuroo was still considering it a date. Bro date officially, but still a date. Still counts.

_Still counts._

They were going out to go get food, after all. That was a date thing.

Though. Kuroo was questioning Bokuto’s choice and they hadn’t found the restaurant yet. For some insane reason, Bokuto had dragged them out to the Kabukicho neighborhood. It wasn’t the worst neighborhood for sure. Not that Kuroo was too worried. They were, after all, both tall muscular dudes, and this was Japan, but the whole area had a kind of slimy feel to it. Illegal almost. At least the part where Bokuto was leading him.

A red-light district.

Not that Kuroo cared too much about that. It just. Made him a little uncomfortable. They were minors still. There were consequences. And what if someone saw them?

They passed by another building that proudly displayed its “Men Only. 18+” sign with several tacky neon flashing lights.

“Uh. Bro? Are you sure we’re in the right area?” Kuroo quickened his pace so he was closer to Bokuto.

“Hm. Yeah. It’s around here somewhere.” Bokuto trailed off, golden orbs searching for something. “Ah! Here it is!”

There was their yakiniku buffet.

With an escort service on the second floor over it.

_Well. I guess you can’t choose your neighbors._

Kuroo followed Bokuto in. No, he was not checking out that ass in those tight jeans Bokuto was wearing. But he was going to have to thank the volleyball gods and Fukurodani’s coaches for that ass later. He was going to have to send a real proper thank-you card and sake.

After they got settled and ordered as much food as they could at one time, Kuroo ventured, “How did you even find this place?”.

“I was hanging out with Akaashi one day and I smelled it! It’s really good meat even though it’s a buffet!”

Kuroo’s stomach sank. He forgot that Bokuto spent a lot of his time with the beautiful, Adonis-like Akaashi.

_Jealousy is unbecoming, Kuroo. Shut-up, self. You can’t chastise yourself for something you made yourself think. That’s just being an ass._

“So.” Kuroo folded his arms on the table. “We have two hours before they kick us out, right? How about an eating contest? Loser buys dessert.”

“Oh, you’re on.” Bokuto was fluttering in his seat. He loved meat. It was his favorite thing behind volleyball.

Kuroo grinned. “I want one of those ridiculously large and expensive parfaits when you lose.”

“I want about seven banana, peanut-butter, and green tea crepes when you lose.”

Kuroo scrunched up his nose. Sometimes he didn’t understand Bokuto’s food choices. It was like he was high. Either the combination was weird or there was entirely too much food for one human being to reasonably consume in one sitting. It was something Kuroo had to add to his list of weird things he liked about Bokuto even though part of it still creeped Kuroo out.

Not that there was an official list or anything. Maybe just a smattering of things in his head. If those things never made it onto paper or document of sort, it couldn’t be called a list. Nope. Didn’t count.

Kuroo knew he was fighting a losing battle here. He didn’t mind. It gave Bokuto another reason to smile and get excited. That’s all Kuroo wanted. Wallet and pride, be damned.

As expected, Bokuto ended up winning the eating contest by a landslide. Even then, Bokuto still managed to eat three crepes after that. Kuroo didn’t know where he was putting it. Knowing how much Bokuto had consumed in the span of two and a half hours made Kuroo physically ill and also wildly concerned for the Bokuto’s grocery bill.

By the time they’d already made it back to the station, it was getting late. Bokuto was beyond stuffed and falling asleep. Kuroo didn’t want to just go home. He wanted more time with Bokuto.

He also didn’t want Bokuto to fall asleep on the train and end up lost. He loved the dude, but he wasn’t exactly the smartest or best under certain pressures.

“Bro. Ask your parents if you can stay at my house. It’s late and it’s much closer.” Kuroo offered. He hadn’t asked his own parents yet. He was fairly sure they wouldn’t have a problem with it, but if they did, they’d at least wait until Bokuto left to scold Kuroo.

Bokuto wrapped an arm around Kuroo’s shoulder and leaned into him, eyes half lidded. “Bro really?”

“Yeah, man. Just come to my house.”

“Hm. Okay! I’ll just text my mom!” Bokuto hummed before pulling out his phone, letting Kuroo guide him through the station.

Bokuto stiped to his underwear and passed out on the futon as soon as Kuroo had pulled it out. He didn’t even bother to get under the covers beforehand. He was sprawled out starfish style, taking up the vast majority of the bed. Not that it was really big enough for two six-foot tall dudes, but what can you do?

Kuroo was going to savor it, that’s what.

But not in a a creepy way. No way he was making sure to commit a mostly nude Bokuto to his memory. Nope. That would be weird.

At least he wasn’t going to take a picture of Bokuto sleeping. That would be crossing the line into predator territories.  That was a hard no. No matter how much Kuroo wanted to run his tongue up and down Bokuto, he still respected him.

Taking one last mental photograph, Kuroo gently nudged Bokuto’s arms and legs over a tad so he could fit in the futon before turning his back to him and trying to sleep.

**. . .**

Kuroo woke up short on breath. Something was crushing him. A sudden, sharp snore brought him closer to consciousness.

He was on his stomach, as per usual, pillows barricading his ears from the outside world. But, something warm and heavy was to his side and wrapped around his back on one of his legs.

The warmth squeezed him tighter and mumbled something incoherent. Kuroo’s entire body stiffened.

_Bokuto is cuddling me. Holy shit. This is great. But is it weird? What do I do?_

“Kuroo.” Bokuto whined in his morning voice.

Unsure if Bokuto was actually awake or not, Kuroo remained silent and tried to commit Bokuto’s morning voice to memory.

Bokuto let out a little groan before continuing. “Your back isn’t comfy. Turn over.”

Kuroo didn’t move. He didn’t think he could.

Bokuto’s arm that was draped across Kuroo’s back is pulled away and a finger gets jabbed into Kuroo’s side. He yelps, despite his best efforts to continue pretending to sleep.

“Come onnn,” Bokuto whines in a deep, unused voice that Kuroo can’t say no to.

Eyes still closed and making sure to roll so he doesn’t face Bokuto, Kuroo flips over onto his back. Bokuto immediately snuggles up closer to Kuroo, his head now on Kuroo’s shoulder and his arm draped over Kuroo’s chest.

Bokuto immediately falls back asleep.

Kuroo has a series of panic attacks and conflicted boners for the next couple of hours.

Then Bokuto’s phone starts ringing. It’s his mother. He’s needed back home and before Kuroo knows it, Bokuto has left and Kuroo’s room feels cold and empty.

They don’t talk about cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> “I love crazy!”
> 
> So, the Kabukicho date night came from when I was in Tokyo recently. I was wandering around (read: lost again) Kabukicho late at night. There’s a bit of questionable businesses around there, but I happened to pass by a yaniniku place that said “all you can eat. (for two hours)” and I immediately thought of Bokuto taking someone to a place like that on a sort-of uncomfortable date.
> 
> Next day chronologically is Day 5.


End file.
